


Morning Glory

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: A very lazy morning. Levi wakes up slowly and then proceeds to wake Erwin up in a very pleasant way.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I got really caught up in reading a lot of sleepy Eruri sex fics and I really wanted to write my own. So, here, have my own odd collection of kinks, gratuitous descriptions, and a very slow morning.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

Levi woke without opening his eyes. He didn’t need to open them to know that the sun had coaxed him from sleep. He didn’t need to open them to imagine it slanting into the bedroom. To feel it warming his body, making his blood heavy and thick.

He lay still, staring at the insides of his eyelids, red with intermittent flickers. Lids twitched, a reflex against the brightness, uncontrollable now that he was awake. He turned his face away, letting gravity tug his eyes open with the roll of his head. Observing. Watching.

It was much as he’d imagined, light slid in through the window like water. It flowed, angling down, spreading and seeping over the room, covering everywhere it touched in its glow, pooling in a blanket of thick, golden warmth. It soaked deep into his bones. Permeating their marrow. Using them as a conduit. Fanning through him. It rolled through his muscles and skin, turning them soft and supple, until he could feel their weight. A weight tugging him back towards sleep. Tugging him down into the mattress, below the sheets, where he stretched, a cat testing his limbs. They felt solid, real, and good.

He looked over at Erwin sleeping next to him. He lay on his stomach, face mashed against the pillow where he snored gently. Deep, rhythmic breaths, their rumbling edges calming. Strands of fair hair strewn over his forehead. The dot and prick of stubble lining his jaw, tight constellations that formed anew each night. The sheets had migrated lower on his side of the bed until they brushed at mid-thigh.

Levi knew that Erwin would be warm, warmer than him, and wondered if the larger man had pushed them down on purpose. He wondered if the sun was touching Erwin’s dreams, reaching deep through his consciousness to warm them too. The thoughts came. They circled his mind, snippets of a question, the inkling of insight. But the morning made it hard to grasp onto them. As easily as they had come, the thoughts would slip away, leaving no lasting impression. Not important. Not interesting.

The sunlight was interesting though. His mind fixed on it, fascinated by the way it accented his lover. The thin dark strips from the window pane crossing Erwin’s skin, underlining in emphasis. Levi let them guide him, Erwin’s body divided into quadrants. Separating his neck, its motion steady as Erwin breathed, from his back, the shadow sliding across broad shoulders. Erwin’s body filled the sunny canvas created by shadow’s wide hatching, a line traced down his back, along the contour of muscle, dipping sometimes into the valley of his spine. It travelled across the deep dimple of Erwin’s ass and crisscrossed the backs of powerful thighs.

Levi shifted under the sheets. The fabric caught at him weakly, brushing hip bones and grazing his groin, urging attention to his growing arousal. It was odd and obvious at the same time, how thoughts of Erwin could so easily rouse the animal desire within him. Levi turned onto his side, moving closer to Erwin’s form, an anchor holding him steady in the ebb and flow of lazy thoughts. It pulled him in, the golden light bathing barely tanned skin, the stark contrast of shadow. Erwin’s skin glowed. Levi couldn’t help staring.

Levi reached out, stroking a finger down the groove of Erwin’s spine, flanked by relaxed muscle. Erwin shifted. Levi continued the lazy journey of a single finger. Down the spine. Into the dimple of lower back. Across the curve, outlining the top of Erwin’s ass. Then over, stroking downy hair, as it approached where cheeks pressed together.

Levi’s eyes followed, lingering. Hints of blonde, shining in the light. Outlined and backlit from Levi’s low vantage point. Almost glowing, set alight by the morning sun.

Erwin wasn’t hairy. Not exactly.

Just _human_.

Just _perfect_.

Levi’s fingers moved, stroking the faint curls of gold. Erwin rumbled, protesting the tickling touch, but not waking.

A groan pressed from Levi, pushed out by some combination of Erwin’s unconscious response and his own sluggish desire. He heaved himself up onto his arms, draping himself over Erwin’s back, careful not to rouse the other man as he laid his head in the cradle framed by hips and ribs. Erwin was warm, just as warm as he’d imagined. He embraced it, wrapping his arms under Erwin’s thighs and brushing loose kisses across flesh. Breathing deep, Erwin’s scent filled his nose, and Levi nuzzled into skin, willing the scent into his face and hair. The man below felt solid, real, and good.

A groan. A huff, and a snort. Erwin shifted underneath, turning his head. Eyes opened, slowly at first, then with a quick blink, prompted by a half-hearted bite. Levi’s mouth moved, open and wet, his kisses sloppy, indulgent. Erwin’s voice, cracking and deep, ground out.

“Morning.”

Levi hummed, hands groping thighs with morning half-strength, tongue skirting a ridge of muscle before sliding into the channel running from neck to tailbone.

“Is it time to get up?” Erwin added, voice tinged with reluctance.

“Not yet,” Levi breathed.

“Too late,” Erwin answered, lifting his hips up to meet Levi, whose hand snaked under in response. Levi smiled and puffed his amusement into Erwin’s back, hand curling instinctively around his husband’s erection. Already hard, already hot. He stroked gently at the base where it met tendon and muscle. His lips moved, the quiet of the morning amplifying the small sounds of wet kisses. Erwin shifted, rolling his back, urging Levi on. Wanting more.

Fingers caressed stiff hair, still teasing at the base of Erwin’s cock. Erwin groaned weakly as Levi’s fleeting touches left him, the hand sliding up his abdomen. It followed the trail of hair in reverse, mussing and smoothing it. Levi’s teeth tugged lightly at the skin of Erwin’s back, each nip drawing a quick breath from him. His hand paused at the dip of navel, circling it lazily before travelling back down to grasp at the thick, firm shaft. His own cock twitched, trapped somewhere between Erwin’s legs, as Erwin tried once more to encourage Levi, grinding into the mattress against his hand.

The reality of Levi’s desire surprised him, overwhelming in how slowly it had crept up, how effortlessly it had ambushed him. Erwin groaned, again pressing his hips against Levi, seeking his touch. The hand left Erwin’s groin.

A sigh. A whimper, and a sniff. Levi slid further down Erwin’s back, the silk and linen of skin and hair, smooth and coarse, as he moved. Slid until his head found a new resting place, just below the curve of Erwin’s buttocks, fingers tracing the crease where thighs began. Levi’s hands moved, grasping at the cheeks of Erwin’s ass, spreading them open, until his nose slid down between to rest in the hidden softness of fine, blonde curls. He breathed in Erwin, sun-warmed and masculine.

His lips parted, tongue darting out. Flicking, tasting, pursuing the places that dragged small sighs from his lover. Exploring and charting each noise, each quiver, cataloguing and memorizing them. Swirling his tongue, just so, to hear a long sigh. Lapping against sensitive skin, passing over a favorite spot, to feel a sharp tense and slow release.

His hand crept under Erwin, searching impatiently. Until it wrapped around Erwin’s cock and slid down its length. Until it tugged a moan from Erwin’s lungs, a sound Levi felt rather than heard. Felt in his own groin and the aching tightness that lodged there. Felt in his jaw, mouth open, slick tongue probing. Felt in the twitch of Erwin’s cock against his hand. Felt in the heat rising to the surface of his neck.

Erwin’s back arched when Levi pressed his tongue deeper, finally breaching the ring of muscle hidden by downy fuzz. His fingers gripped the sheets when Levi’s thumb passed over the head of his cock, wiping an eager droplet over the slit. His hips jerked when Levi made a seal with his lips, sucking and licking in turn. Levi’s hand moved. Levi’s mouth moved. Erwin bucked and ground into the touch, thighs tense and shaking.

Only when Erwin was trembling and loose, insides twitching with each lick, cock jumping with each stroke, did he find his voice.

“Levi,” The small man paused, “I’m- close.”

“Mmmhm.” Levi agreed, lifting his head from between Erwin’s cheeks.

“Do you want to-?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin nodded, then added, “Lube is in the drawer…”

“Don’t need it.”

“Huh?” Erwin blinked.

Levi sat, scooting up Erwin’s body to straddle his thighs, leaning down over his back until a heavy cock rested in the cleft of his ass. Small fingers spread firm cheeks so that Levi’s length settled between them, in the warm spit-slicked groove. An experimental thrust, down and forward, made firm by small hands pressing into the muscle on either side, and Erwin understood. Levi pushed, rubbing with dragging strokes over the area he’d kissed moments before. Hot, firm skin tugged against Erwin’s sensitive opening with each stroke. Growing rougher, hotter, with each repetition.

The motion teased him, its measured force not fast enough or hard enough to satisfy his body’s hunger, its need for more. The weight of Levi, pushing him into the mattress, squeezing him against his abdomen and the sheets, not enough for more. The passing of Levi’s cock against his cheeks, it’s head nudging at his entrance but always brushing over, not enough for more. 

A pant. A gasp, a catching breath. Heat rose in Levi, spreading from where his skin touched Erwin’s to every part of him. He continued an agonizingly slow pace, pulling air into his lungs to cool his overheating body. Erwin’s warmth. The sun shining on his back. His blood pounded, thick and sluggish. With each drag of his cock Erwin let out a ragged sigh. With each rub of skin through matted hair, tight muscle, tender flesh, Levi grew hotter, further from reality.

He looked down. The sight of his cock moving, hugged by the cheeks of Erwin’s ass, brought him back. He groaned. Erwin’s dimpled muscles clenched in the same rhythm. It felt solid, real, and good. The contrast of their skin, flushed and pink on sun-kissed and tanned. His breathing turned harsh. The shock of dark wiry hair wreathing the base of Levi’s shaft, moving to meet wisps of blonde. Levi sighed, sinking into his pleasure. The tightness in him formed a knot in his belly. Heat washed over him. His focus narrowed, to the motion of skin on skin, hot and rough. 

Each thrust tightened the coil inside him until his body nearly vibrated with it. Each thrust dragged a new, delicious noise from the man below. Before he could savor them, the rhythm caught. It turned to rushed jerks, broken momentum. Erwin’s hips rolled and snapped. Levi’s fingers dug into flesh and bone. With a final, long thrust Levi came, Erwin’s name rolling off his lips, spilling between Erwin’s cheeks and onto his back.

Levi collapsed in a heap, winding his arms around Erwin’s lifted hips to grasp the larger man’s cock. A few quick twisting strokes were all it took for Erwin to follow, pushing over his own plateau with a full-body shiver as he released hot on Levi’s fingers.

They lay, exhausted in a bleary haze.

Sticky with come, bodies twitching, breath ragged.

They lay, drying sweat cooling overwarm bodies.

Savoring their closeness, feeling each other’s pulses slow and grow even.

“I love you,” Levi murmured into Erwin’s back, entrusting the words to his spine, to be carried by nerves and spread through his body. Like a secret, hidden in a tree hollow. Like a wish, placed with an offering into a well.

“I love you too,” Erwin answered, the truth in his statement plucking at Levi’s heart. It felt solid, real, and good.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been thinking about buttfluff when I wrote this. 
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome!


End file.
